A New Beginning
by Alice-the dark-angel
Summary: Fire is sarcastic and mysterious. But as she becomes closer to the host club she finds it harder to keep things hidden. KaoruxOCxHikaru Enjoy this romance. Please read Alice xXx
1. Fear

**Hi, here is the first chapter. Hope you like it and please review. I will also not be using Japanese honorifics, as it is much harder to do.**

Koaru Hitachiin and his twin brother Hikaru found it extremely difficult to connect with other people it was either their world or the world outside them. They were known from when they were born to be inseparable and even through the years that passed they continued to be just as close.

A young teenage girl ripped through the car park as the passenger of none other than a large roaring motorbike. She hopped down and lifted off her helmet to reveal glistening crystal eyes, they were a mix of clear grey and bright electric blue. Her long blonde hair flowed down her back. She had a delicate pale face with cherry red lips. What she was wearing however was a different matter. She wore a black sleeveless shirt with a black leather jacket and a silver cross necklace matching her grey ripped, skinny jeans. Completing the outfit were leather boots and metal gothic accessories.

Plucking up courage she started to walk up the stairs, which lead to the main office. It was the beginning of lunchtime at the school and she had been told that today she could look around and explore. When she reached the door she politely knocked and awaited an answer.

"Come in." she entered to see a middle aged woman standing before her. She noticed how the woman's eyebrows raised slightly after seeing the young girls gothic fashion. But she soon recovered and gave the girl a warm smile.

"You must be Fire. That is a very peculiar name."

"Yes, my parents had very different taste in names." Fire smiled until she remembered her true reason for being here. "Do you have a map of the school, since I am going to be wondering around."

The woman ran to her desk and pulled out a folded piece of paper from her desk.

"Here you go dear, could you do a favor for me?"

"Um, yeah sure." The woman dug in to her pocket to reveal a small white note.

"In the third music room there is a host club, I need you to give this to them. By the way my name is Penny. "

Fire nodded and made her way out of the office, following the map as she went. The jingles of her jewelry echoed through the halls when a bright light erupted as she came outside. She wondered the grounds until she remembered the note in her pocket, she had heard rumors about the host club but she did not wish to associate with those kinds of people. But she knew she had to deliver the message, as she came to the door she felt slightly curious as to see what was ahead.

She opened the door to see what she thought was a parade or madness. Young teenage girls were being flirted with by seven boys, but Fire noticed by the composure of one host that she was indeed a girl, she laughed at the thought of a girl hiding her identity. A tall boy with glasses approached her with a relaxed aura.

"You don't seem from around here, which host do you desire?" Fire became instantly furious that he would suggest such a thing.

"I don't desire any of you. In fact I'm only here to deliver a note form the front office. And try to make it less obvious that one of your hosts is a girl." She didn't have any ill intention but she was almost always mistaken for being rude. She hesitantly gave him the note.

"What makes you think Haruhi is a girl?" He questioned her, glaring at her.

"Whatever you say won't threaten me, and how I know she's a girl is none of your business." She replied in a fierce tone, showing no fear.

"Oohh… someone dares to oppose the shadow king." She turned to around to come face to face with a couple of twins. "What did she say?" Fire found it hilarious that they spoke in unison.

"Lets just say we've had a little disagreement." She continued to smile in a devil manner, as the boys looked at her with curiosity. Kyouya's voice was quick to reply in a cool tone.

"It seems she knows about Haruhi's gender…" his words crisp and sharp.

The twins at each other's sides appeared to become tense all of a sudden. Hikaru took a step forward and examined the girl that stood not a meter away.

"I guess we could let it pass if-" "-we were rest assured that her secret was safe…" The twins concluded together.

"We'll see." Fire smoothly said.

"Well Kyouya, seems we have found someone who isn't scared of you." All they received was a death glare from Kyouya. They turned towards the girl in front of them and leaned forward to her.

"So…what's your name?" She drew back from them not completely comfortable with their closeness.

"Fire." She stated bluntly.

"Fire?" one said while the other finished the sentence. "That's a weird name." until they finally finished it together. "But kind of cute." She just replied with a straight face.

"While you two are enjoying playing with her, where are your customers?" Kyouya was becoming agitated, to him she was clearly the enemy; holding information that in his view didn't belong to her.

"They're with Tamaki." Fire looked over to see a blonde teenage boy flirting with many girls at once.

"Can I ask you to stay till the end of the host session?" Kyouya seemed more than eager to trap and interrogate the girl in front of him.

"I guess so, Kyouya."

**Please review. Alice xXx**


	2. Learning

**Okay, here's chapter 2! **

She waited peacefully, observing all of the hosts. She admired the relationship between Mitsukuni Haninozuka; also known as Honey, and his cousin Takashi Morinozuka who is nicknamed Mori. They were extremely close form what she had seen and she understood the protectiveness that Mori held for Honey. She noted that Tamaki Suou was very forward with the girls and had a special friendship with Haruhi Fujioka. Kyouya Ootori was to her annoyingly blunt and seemed to only do things for himself; she hoped to aggravate him a little more in the future. The twins however were a completely different matter, after only watching them for a small amount of time she knew their characters quiet well and found it very amusing to watch their delicate emotions towards each other.

When it was finally the end, all of the costumers left the room, many gawking at Fire's fashion statement and beauty on their way out. She felt warmed inside when she saw Honey digging into his cakes. That was when Kyouya strode over to her, a fierce look on his face.

"How did you know about Haruhi?" Fire stood her ground and faced him directly, her eyes burning with passion.

"You don't have to worry, nobody told me I figured it out on my own."

"How?" Kyouya questioned further, which was starting to get on the girl's nerves. She leant back, shrugged her shoulders and simply answered.

"Don't ask me." Kyouya seemed annoyed that she didn't give a clear enough answer. But before he could complain the twins intervened.

"So…" she kept the plain face on as they spoke in unison "It's time for the who's Hikaru game!"

She laughed quietly. "Go on then." After about 20 swapping of hats and mucking about in her opinion they finally asked her who was who. She pointed to the one on the left. "That's Hikaru and to my right is Koaru."

"Wrong!" She smirked, an evil glint in her eyes.

"Actually I have to say that I'm right. You both are totally different." She smiled at their shocked expressions. "How's your information of me going?" she turned to see Kyouya typing on his laptop as the others started to converse in a conversation.

Kyouya simply replied with an annoyed grunt and proceeded to scroll through information, occasionally clicking his mouse. Fire smirked as she sweetly laughed, then glared at him. She sneaked up behind him and peered over his shoulder, resulting in a dark aura to radiate off him.

"I would prefer to have my own space please." Fire bravely ignored his threat and continued to scan the page of which was displaying on the laptop. Kyouya aggravated by her slammed his laptop down an evil glint reflecting on his glasses.

"What?" She examined his expression and reluctantly stood her ground. He composed his face.

"It seems that there is no information of you. Anywhere."

"Your point?" Fire's face was like a stone figure, an emotional mask. As though concealing all vulnerabilities. As in perfect timing the hosts' bickering finished, as they all made their way back over to Fire and Kyouya. The awkward atmosphere was enough to tell that a conflict had occurred; in an attempt to change the mood Hunny ran up and intervened.

"Fire do you want some cake?" She tried to resist the cute and innocent face that begged for attention but hope was lost as she gave in and followed him to a small table and chairs. Haruhi soon joined and the twins gazed in amazement as Fire smoothly talked with Hunny about his day, allowing him to talk all about himself.

"Fire… I was just wondering; you don't seem like the type to go to this kind of school." Fire smirked and replied.

"I don't want to be here but I'm obliged to. Just like you probably have a reason to be cross-dressing as a guy."

"I'm glad that you haven't misunderstood me." Haruhi stated while smiling. Hunny suddenly jumped in excitement at an idea, which had just been created in his mind.

"I wanna see what Fire looks like as a guy!" The room fell silent as he looked hopefully at Fire. With a simple shrug of the shoulders she stood and waked up to Kyouya. As though reading her mind he pulled out a male's uniform and handed it to her. Fire walked in to the changing room and tried on the clothing. She noted her long hair and yelled over the curtain.

"Hey Hikaru! Koaru! I need one of your hats." A small, black, short top hat was tossed over the curtain.

Fire examined herself in the mirror, checking over her hair, which was tucked messily inside the hat. She pulled and twisted at the uniform, adjusting it to her own style. With her sleeve she wiped away her cherry lipstick. She however kept her black eyeliner, contempt with her look. She roughly tugged the curtain back revealing herself in the eyes of the hosts. Tamaki's jaw dropped as his eyes trailed over her figure, she was extremely slim making her appear to have a flat chest. From Mori's shoulders Honey laughed and shouted happily.

"Wow… you look great as a guy!" Kyouya circled her suspiciously.

"Kyouya?" The twins questioned him, watching as he judged Fire.

"You know, there would be profits is you became a host." He pushed up his glasses, avoiding her gob smacked expression. He turned to Tamaki.

"Of course Tamaki's acceptance is necessary."

Tamaki smiled joyfully and swung his arm around Fire's shoulder indicating a definite yes for her joining the club; Mori seemed peaceful with the proposal, Honey was overly excited. Kyouya was too absorbed in mentally imagining the profits of having another host. This twins however had their own opinion, Koaru didn't appear to be fazed but Hikaru however was the exact opposite; the idea of someone totally new being added to the club did not make him pleased. Despite this he decided to keep his opinion to himself.

Fire who was completely oblivious to what was going on just stared confusingly in to space, listening subconsciously to the conversation occurring around her. She felt someone wrap his or her arm around her shoulder and unwillingly was brought back to earth.

"Welcome to the club Fire." She turned to see Tamaki smiling at her.

"Uh… I appreciate your welcome but…" Fire wriggled out of Tamaki's grip and attempted to make her way to the door. Kyouya however, quickly diverted her path.

"If you really want you can leave. But consider the result of going against the Ootori family." Fire became tense at his words, stopping in her tracks and hesitantly facing him.

"That's a little bit threatening isn't it?" The atmosphere became still as the hosts went silent as they all watched the growing conflict between Fire and Kyouya.

"Depends on how you look at it." Her eyes froze, staring blankly back at him.

"I suppose." As though watching her mouth, her usually blunt and sarcastic attitude had suddenly turned sour, dramatically increasing the tension in the room. Mori held back Hunny, knowing that his personality wouldn't help the situation. Fire considered her options and questioned sternly.

"Does it continue after school?" Tamaki stepped forward happily.

"Of course, but you can only attend the break times if you w-" She quickly cut him off. "Actually it would be convenient for me to have a club after school…" Her voice trailed off.

Hunny had somehow escaped the tight clasp of his older cousin and was now embracing Fire's legs. All of the group members held different expressions; Kyouya maintained a smirk, Tamaki was gleaming excitedly, Haruhi held a small smile, Mori with his usual composed features, Hikaru's face contained a sly devils grin and Koaru however had a display of interest and curiosity. Kyouya scribbled down in his notebook and spoke sharply. "Now we need to sort out your look…" Fire glared at him.

"I'm _keeping_ my looks thanks." Her words seethed venom.

"Your style can be another type of host." She eyed him suspiciously. "The Dark type."

"Wow that doesn't make me sound evil. But whatever I gotta go." Fire grabbed her jacket and made her way to the door.

She heard the cries of Tamaki as she walked down the deserted hallways, to hear along the lines of 'Remember…. Come…Tomorrow!' The rest was useless blabbering to her. She decided that since she was going to be a 'boy' the next day that keeping her head down for the rest of the time would be a good idea.

**Please review x begging x lol. And thanx to IceStormWolves for my first review x Alice xXx**


	3. Typical

**Okay here's the next chapter. Please review Alice xXx**

She ignored the looks that people gave her as she made her way to the large house on the hill, her legs coming to a halt, resisting to go any further. Against the fear that she felt in the pit of her stomach she forced herself to continue. She finally reached the wooden door; since she had recently moved from her country of England her foster parents had decided that to make themselves more comfortable they would build their own modern house.

Her foster parents weren't particularly keen on their adoptive child. The wife, named Grace, didn't hold much compassion in her heart for anyone really, not even her beloved husband. The husband, named Chris, he was a different matter. He took his anger out on others but mainly whoever was around at the point of his temper. He was not that strong but when furious could be dangerous. Grace was usually away on business trips, not feeling any less comfort being away from 'the family'. Chris worked at home, spending his time getting agitated.

As she walked in Fire heard the sound of glass being smashed against the cold, solid tile floor. Her body shook with fright as she dashed to the edge of the stairs, only to feel herself being pulled to the ground. She winced as the shards of glass pierced her back, only to increase the injuries there already. Glancing up her eyes hardened as they met with 'his'. She gritted her teeth as she spoke.

"What angered you this time, someone forgot to deliver the post?" Her face was greeted with a slap; his nails leaving a huge gash along her cheek, blood beginning to gush from the wound.

"Why don't you keep your little nose out of this." A punch in the stomach was what she received next.

"Ow." She held herself back from letting her tears fall. Chris, beginning to get agitated stomped off, disappointed in her reaction. He had removed any medical facilities in her reach, but allowed her to have any other things that other children had, giving the illusion to others that she was treated normally.

As she wondered with great difficulty to her room she went to the bathroom and attempted to cleanse her face but with immense pain. Her hair was tinted a dark rouge, in a moment of thought she grabbed the scissors that lay on the basin. She smirked as they smoothly cut a messy line across her hair. A fringe covering one of her eyes was roughly placed, she had a scruffy style that would make any girl scream to see their boyfriend wearing. As the blood continued to run she eventually just gave in, allowing the red substance to stain her face. Collapsing on her bed, she drifted in to a sleep awaiting her nightmares.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She left the house, wincing at the aching pain residing in her face. She pulled out her bike from the garage, urgent to ride it. She had changed in the house into spare boys uniform that she had kept for emergencies.

Fire slowly opened the door of the car to find herself back at the school. Only this time people stared at her more this time, she wasn't sure of whether it was because of her gothic eye-liner and mascara but began to catch on when she heard a few girls swooning over her. Feeling even more uncomfortable than possible she quickly headed towards the classroom of which she was assigned. Reaching the door she entered and was greeted again by the girls gawking at her. She was surprised to see the twins from the host club sitting in the classroom, she approached them, nervous of their reaction.

"Hey, remember me?" A smirk stood proudly on her face. Their reaction however was more unique; their faces leaned into hers as they inspected her. She noticed Koaru's expression change a mini second before his brothers.

"Fire?" Asked Koaru. Baffled by her now short hair they then spoke in unison. "No… Way".


	4. New

"Yeah its me…" She said anxiously judging whether cutting her hair was a good decision or not. She watched as the twins' expressions changed drastically when they both came back to reality of what the current situation was. Hikaru looked her with glazed eyes.

"What happened to your hair?" To answer Fire simply shrugged, beginning to look in the opposite direction.

"Hey don't ignore my question!" To have someone not give him his or her full attention was something Hikaru was not used to. Fire glared at him.

"I got some chewing gum stuck in my hair." She said calmly as if completely unaffected by Hikaru's irritated atmosphere.

Koaru however seemed to have a different strain of thought running through his mind. He glanced up at Fire's face and the wounds that marked her left cheek; a couple of uneven slices ran deep.

"Fire… what happened to your cheek?" For a fragment of a second he saw a flicker of an emotion that came and went so fast that he couldn't make out what it was.

"My cat." He looked deeply into her eyes attempting to search for a trace of a lie but he soon gave up, as her blue tinted grey eyes were just as stubborn as his.

Hikaru was observing Fire's hair, collecting locks of the now short stands with his fingers and playing calmly with her hair, also hoping that by continuing this it would cause her to notice or at least acknowledge his presence. She simply picked up her notebook got out a biro and began writing; Koaru couldn't help but watch in amusement, as she was able to so easily turn her concentration to something else.

"Are you coming to the club at lunch?" Koaru asked her. She lifted her head to look at him and a smirk eased over her lips.

"Of course" She paused slightly. "But I have to do something just before hand so I might be a little late-." Koaru quickly interrupted her.

"Well this morning is a free period so I'm sure you can do whatever you need to do now." His smiled, showing her the schedule for the day. Fire smiled mischievously back.

Okay then. I'll be back for second period." She was just making her way out the classroom door when she heard the twins yell for her.

"Remember to meet at-" Koaru started.

"The fountain in the centre" Hikaru finished for them both.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Fire ran out the main entrance and to come and greet her motorbike. Her eyes shined as she unlocked her helmet form the chains securing it to the bike and placed it over her head.

'_Maybe if I can hurry then I can do it in time'_ she thought as she approached the drive towards her house; it was pretty isolated. The trees and woods made it seem like a peaceful serenity for anyone to cherish their life in. But that was all in the illusion, hiding what it was really like behind closed doors. She knew that Chris would most likely be home, but there was no avoiding that problem.

She ran to the side of the house leaving her bike stood behind a bush, hopefully to stay hidden. Making her way up the ivy that clung to the walls, as if hiding in the shadows by being on the back of the house. With much difficulty she hauled herself into the window of her room and managed to land without breaking a bone, of which she was pleased with herself for. Once inside she ran to her marble bathroom and searched the white wooden cabinets underneath the sink until she found what she was looking for.

"Time for a proper change." She whispered, applying the black die.

She decided that although her blonde hair was supposedly one of her best assets she was going to give herself a new start. So after the time was set she washed her hair; careful to keep the noise down and towel dried it afterwards leaving it damp but to her that was good enough. Luckily remembering to die her eyebrows also. She turned to look at herself in the mirror but was not sure about what she saw.

The girl in the mirror just looked so… mature. But her appearance was deceiving she seemed to be more of a guy, and by the way the girls were swooning themselves over her when she still had blonde hair she wasn't sure how they would react to this new, dark, mysterious stranger.

She was pulled out of her thoughts when her eyes saw the clock that lay by the bathroom shelf. Cursing when she realized she had cut her time to get back a little short so she sneaked warily back out the window and steadily crawled back down the treacherous ivy.

Jumping back onto the steady and reassuring ground she snuck round to the bushes, careful to not make a sound; still very aware of Chris who she knew was inside the house. When she found her bike she eased it out of the green shrubs and down the drive still attempting to stay hidden. When all appeared safe she put back her helmet on and started up the engine. The gravel crunched and groaned underneath her wheels as she took off to get back to the school.

She parked her bike and chained her helmet to it, after this she retrieved her school side bag from unclamping it from the hold of another pair of chains. After finally making sure that her beloved bike was safe she rushed towards the center of the school campus. She walked down the stone path only to be gawked at by passing teenage girls, their giggling voices travelling to her ears. Fire was observing all the girls turning to mush at her look when she noticed the twins by the fountains. As she approached them they clearly had not recognized her, but that wasn't a surprise. She tapped one of them on the shoulder.

"Hey sorry we're kinda bus-" Hikaru looked at her, his jaw hanging wide open. "-Y". She turned to look at Koaru who shared the same expression as his brother.

"Your hair-" Hikaru couldn't choose his words. "You look-"

"Wow." Koaru answered for both of them in one simple word. Sensing Fire's awkwardness he quickly concluded the situation.

"So um… you died your hair."

"Yeah." She replied, her eyes staring into space as though her mind was on something else.

"Well come on! We've got 2nd period to catch!" Hikaru and Koaru eagerly dragged Fire to the next lesson. Ignoring her spiteful comments and threatening glares.

**Well um I hadn't updated in a long time so I thought I would get back into it. I am going to be updating regularly so please review to help me know my story is getting viewed =) **

**Alice xXx**


	5. Change

For Fire the rest of the morning seemed to pass painstakingly slowly. It appeared that at every corner she turned down girls would giggle to themselves or in groups, their faces lighting up and steaming at her presence. Fire could only walk briskly from their loving and adoring eyes. She dashed up only one of the grand staircases that stood in school to come to the music department; trying to find the room she so easily was able to come across before.

"Finally…" She sighed; she was mentally exhausted, her thoughts tiring her.

She opened the broad wooden doors to be ambushed by rose petals.

"Wtf?" All of the members stood before her, their expressions suddenly changed from their previous joyful ones to more of shock. The room was empty therefore they were waiting for their guests to arrive. Tamaki was first to question her.

"Princess what happened to your blonde hair!?" Fire rolled her crystal eyes.

"Wanted a change." She answered bluntly. She saw Kyouya obtain a smirk as he stepped forward.

"Indeed a big change it is, which reminds me I believe we need to discuss of the deal we made yesterday." His glasses reflected with a suspicious glint.

Fire nodded stiffly and followed him to one of the corners of the room.

"Well if you remember, you're part of the club now..." Understanding flicked through her eyes.

"What time would it finish? You said it finished after school?" The thought of being away from _'home'_ for longer appeared strongly to her.

"Well it lasts for an hour after school."

"That would be very good for me." Fire kept her voice under control trying to suppress the happiness that had suddenly consumed her. She was distracted however when she heard the hosts around her greeting their new costumers; listening to the twins cheekiness, Tamaki's admiring, Honey's laughter, Haruhi's sweet greetings and Mori's peaceful silence.

"Um… where would Kyouya be?" Fire could hear the embarrassment in the teenage girls voice but was snapped out of her train of thought when she felt Kyouya tap her smoothly on her right shoulder. He expected her to trail after him again and automatically she did, to watch him greet the crowd of girls that cheerfully filed into the room. A group of girls stopped their light conversation when they noticed Fire standing against the wall, displaying a distant and serene expression. A short brunette approached Tamaki.

"Tamaki who would this be?" Her eyes soon tracing the breathtakingly attractive dark haired boy who stood before her; still completely dazed in his own world.

"Ahhh this is our new club member from starting today!" Tamaki attempted to put his arm around Fire but she simply pushed him away. Deciding to sulk Tamaki placed himself to the left corner of the room as a he gave off a sad and rejected atmosphere. Ignoring his dramatic scene she introduced herself sincerely.

"The name's Fire." She gave a small smile to accompany her greeting. A hot flush welcomed the surrounding girls faces.

Fire went to her designated table and observed as girls fled into the room like sheep. Watching as many of them gawked at her appearance, whispering and blushing to themselves. A group of girls asked if they could sit and soon enough they were shyly around her, a warm red glow upon all of their cheeks.

"So uh it's your um first day?" One girl asked, her words stuttering off her tongue.

"Yeah I just moved here from England a couple of months ago." This only excited them more.

"Wow! That's so cool!"

"Awesome!"

"No Way!!"

"But… you must miss it…" This struck a chord in Fire. The females around her soon noticed the pained look in her eyes.

"It's… a lot different here."

The girls watched Fire as her eyes drifted to the window that stood before her, her mind drifting again. The girls swooned as Fire's eyes were like glancing into the soul, deep and full of untamed emotions. But what else was expected she was the 'Dark Type' after all.

"So… HOT!!!!" They snapped Fire back to reality as they screamed clearly satisfied. After they calmed down they continued with their questions.

"Fire do you have any hobbies?" She shrugged her shoulders in return.

"A few." Her costumers became suddenly intrigued.

"What would they be?"

"Aw what are they?"

Fire smiled as her eyes once again travelled to the garden outside of the window. "You'll know. In time."

"So mysterious!" "Kawaii!" "Gorgeous…!"

Fire tried to distract herself from the loud and ecstatic screeches coming from the girls as the time passed. But there was something that made her feel at ease, as if for once she didn't have the thought of people disapproving of her. The rest of the day passed veritably fast and before she knew it the after school session of the host club was already over, although she did regret the fact that today with all of the introductions to the new costumers she didn't have time so spend with the other members.

"See you tomorrow." Kyouya was obviously pleased with her profits. She was about to reply when she felt a tugging on the bottom of the blazer. Peering down to see Honey with puppy eyes.

"Tomorrow can you come and eat cake with me…?" His eyes denied any hope of her being able to say no.

"Of course." She whispered, smiling to herself.

"YAY!" Honey, hyperactive jumped around the room until Mori was able to grasp him by the shoulders, luckily achieving in attempting to calm the overly excited Honey down.

"Cya toy!" Fire twitched at their new nickname for her.

'_That's really gonna annoy me.'_

She waved to Mori and Haruhi and quickly exited out the door, hearing Tamaki's body smash into the wooden door caused by his attempt to give her a goodbye hug. She laughed still consumed with the cheerfulness of the club. She made her way to the front entrance and sighed as she unchained her bike, afterwards getting her keys from her pocket. Once her helmet she was on she was out of the parkway with a shot and could see the girls with flushed faces as her bike flew past them with a loud rumble.

Approaching the house she pushed the bike into the garage, locked up and let herself into the front door. Trying to be quiet she made her way to the kitchen her stomach grumbling impatiently. But her stomach was quick to churn when she saw Chris sitting at the table, his fingers tapping the glass repetitively. He lifted his head up when hr saw her standing in the doorway, his eyes brutal and unforgiving.

"So…" She held her breath as he stood. "Where have _you_ been?" Instinctively she took a step backwards.

"School." His eyes narrowed.

"Yes and you should've been back earlier." He walked towards her, his tall body towering over her. "And your excuse is…?" He snarled at her.

_Fuck. _She remained silent keeping her lips tightened.

He grabbed her by the shoulders and shoved her, her back slamming in to the wall. She tried to keep her face like stone to not give him the satisfaction of her pain, the small shards of glass in her back from yesterday sharply making her wince.

_Knock knock_

Chris suddenly pushed her to the ground, leaving Fire lay stiffly on the ground. She could hear his laughter before he came back into the room.

"I've got deals to make." He looked her up and down, tracing her newly cut and colored hair. "And if I hear anything that gives me the suspicion you're up to something there will be consequences."

She heard the door shut violently and sighed thankfully as she knew he was no longer near. Usually when he had 'deals to make' he would be back the next morning in a good mood, his persuasion normally ending the deal in his favor. At least that was one thing to look forward to. But as her thoughts had as usual began to wonder she hazily tried to stand up only resulting in a skin tearing pain to go through her. As she remained on the floor she started to lose track of time.

"Shit." She could feel the fragments of glass scratching through her shirt as she moved. Deciding that doing it slowly would only cause more soreness she quickly sprung up, this however didn't help at all. If anything it made things worse. Finding her way up the stairs and into her room proved more difficult than expected. But relief flooded through her when she found her door and laid on her bed, gently on her side so that her back wouldn't have any pressure on it.

Her consciousness was slipping away, whether it was because of her sleep-deprived nights or the burning pain she wasn't fully sure.


	6. Secrets

She opened her eyes slowly, not wanting to wake from her slumber. But as the light forced its way onto her tired face she had no option as she stirred to get up.

She moved slightly and was quickly reminded of her back. Knowing that she had to get to school on time, she pulled herself off of her bed to realize that she had turned much in the night, her eyes widened as she saw dots of blood staining the sheet, which covered the mattress. In a rush she swiftly got dressed and inspected her back in the mirror.

Sure she'd had worse things and got them checked out and her friends back in England always used to help her but she couldn't now. And as she inspected her back she knew that the small shards would have to be removed soon, or they would remain and the thought of getting rid of them when they were already planted quite deep.

Fire sighed, and attempting to ignore the stinging in her back grabbed her uniform and gently got dressed.

"Ow-ow-ow." She whimpered. Knowing if she didn't hurry she was going to be late she hurriedly ran out the house, and dragged her motorbike out the garage.

She heard the loud ring of the bells echo through the school grounds as she parked her bike, cursing under her breath as she sprinted to her common room. After miraculously finding her way through the long and confusing multiple corridors she tumbled through the door. She recognized the old, grouchy looking woman standing by her desk.

"Sorry I'm late…" she muttered as she made her way to her desk, ignoring the swoons that came from the girls around the room.

'_Oh yeah, they think I'm a guy.' _She remembered vaguely the recent events, her mind still foggy. She definitely didn't do mornings.

For Fire the day went too slow, like every second was like a long lasting minute. Her back worsened during the day and every time she sat down she felt the back of the chair digging painfully into the wounds. As she sat down in the lunchtime period of the host club she watched as Haruhi approached her, a sympathetic and slightly worried look portrayed upon her feminine features. She sat next to Fire; while the costumers were due to arrive soon.

"Fire… what happened to your back?" Fire felt herself become suddenly tense. She grasped one of Haruhi's wrists and pulled her to alcove in the corner of the room.

"Listen Haruhi. I feel like I can trust you and I know this kind of isn't like me but… but I need your help." Haruhi's face turned from expressions of shock to warmth and comfort.

"Follow me." She trailed behind her, ashamed of asking for help. Haruhi stopped as she came to a wooden door in a deserted hallway. Fire walked into the room and found it to be an old bathroom, a lock pointed out that the door could be locked from the inside. "I usually use this place to change clothes if I need to. No one comes here; all the main classrooms are on the other side of the school." Fire searched around in her pocket until she pulled out a pair of tweezers. Embarrassment and ashamed flushed through her features and she passed them to Haruhi and was given a confused look.

She took off her blazer and slid her shirt over her back. _'Luckily we both know we're girls.'_ She thought as she removed the tight binding that kept her chest as flat as possible to appear more like a boy. Fire heard her gasp as she felt her cool hands tracing the sore, bleeding wounds.

"Fire… I can't. It must be so painful."

"Please just do it, otherwise it'll just get worse and hospital is too problematic." She turned as Haruhi led her to a chair in the corner of the room and she weakly smiled thanking her.

She felt her whole body tense as the tweezers cut away and picked out the chunks of glass, wincing as the pain stung continuously. "Sorry but this next one is going to hurt." Fire bit her lip as she felt blood trickle down her back as she shivered.

After a long session of poking and prodding on Fire's skin Haruhi sighed, content now that all of the glass was gone. She grabbed some toilet paper and dampened it with some water from the sink; slowly she wiped it over her back and caught the red stains on the white tissue. After drying Fire's back off she took the binding for her chest, which lay on the side by the sink.

"Not to be rude or anything but surely this must really hurt your chest, to make it flat it must be very tight." Fire nodded in agreement.

"Yeah it does sometimes but its okay, that pain is nothing." She smiled sweetly. It was odd for Haruhi, to see this side of Fire, a part of which was so… so unprotected yet strong at the same time without her spiteful attitude. While Fire was putting on her binding for her chest Haruhi had too many questions.

"How did you do that to your back? And you really should have gone to a doctor."

"It's… complicated. Let's just say I got into a conflict." Haruhi could tell something was up but decided not to question it, it seemed that after spending only a little time with the _real_ Fire they had bonded, and as cheesy as it sounds, connected on a wavelength, that allowed them to be in each others presence at feel at ease.

She helped her put on her binding, making sure it was tight enough. After Fire got dressed her and Haruhi both made their way to the club's room, hoping that the rest of the host members hadn't realized about their sudden departure. But as fate would have it when they walked in the room Tamaki was in despair, begging Kyouya for help and support.

"HARUHI!" Tamaki practically leapt onto her, her muffled voice was heard underneath his large frame.

"Calm down. Don't try and kill her." Fire snarled as she sat down a yellow and pink sofa. In response to her words Tamaki realized Haruhi's shortness of breath and released her, apologizing continuously.

"Oh Daughter I'm sorry!"

"Are you okay?!"

"Speak to me Haruhi!" Fire rolled her eyes at his idiocy, naivety and childish behavior. But she couldn't help herself however to feel jealous of his carefree attitude, but she soon dismissed these thoughts and forced a smile as the costumers came flooding through the door, excitement printed on their all so familiar faces.


	7. Lullaby

**Hey sorry that I haven't updated in a while, I've been quite sick so I've been sleeping a lot and other stupid things =) **

**But here is the next chapter and the one after this one will be posted very soon after so stay tuned and review! **

**Alice xXx**

***Fires Point of View***

I sat at the table, staring into space and let my cereal become a bowl of a fucked up slush puppy. Lucky for me the past couple of weeks had been quite easy to deal with, apart from the occasional scratches Chris had been pretty decent. I suppose my foster mother was to thank for that; Grace had come back for a 2 and a half weeks for a break from her work. Even though her and Chris had still spent little time together Chris seemed content with the situation. Maybe it was the fact that she wouldn't be flirting and having sex with every guy she met for more than three weeks. The host club was progressing okay I guess but it was becoming more difficult to explain my continuous injuries to Haruhi.

I sighed as I reminded myself that tonight was the night that Grace was leaving again. My chain of thought was broken however when I heard yelling from the front room upstairs, being too curious I couldn't help myself as I snuck up the staircase. I put my ear to the door and listened intently.

"This is all _your_ fault!" I winced at Grace's sharp tone. And I heard Chris's snarling reply.

"Don't put the blame on me! You were the one who was full of that _maternal_ crap!"

"Well I didn't know she'd be so much trouble! You should've just gotten rid of her years ago" I wasn't sure why but for some reason I felt a pain in my chest, I shouldn't have. I mean they had never treated me in even a tolerate sense let alone cared.

I watched, as Chris grew furious, his face turning dark rouge.

"It was better while you were away spending your life in bed." Grace looked at him with spite.

"I'm leaving." Her face turned stone cold as she picked up her suitcase. I quickly sprinted down the empty corridor to my room; my combat boots echoing into the shadows. I looked through the door that was now slightly ajar and watched the rose heels of her shoes descended down the stairs. The door slammed after her and if I was right I could hear _his_ sobs quietly piercing through the night.

* * *

At the host club after school I felt myself relax and peace over took me, that was until I saw Koaru and Hikaru coming my way a smirk welcomed on their faces. I felt myself tense as they sat besides me and tried to ignore the squealing of the girls who sat too lose to me for my comfort.

"We've missed talking to you Fire…" They sulked as they wrapped their arms around me and cuddled me like a treasured teddy bear. I felt a warm flush come to my cheeks as I attempted to beat it away. Finding the situation in a way amusing however I couldn't help have some fun with their behavior.

"I missed you too Koaru..." I lifted his chin in my hand. I repressed a smirk; I knew that Hikaru would surely become jealous. I felt my own chin being grasped as Hikaru turned me to face him, a pained look on his face.

"What about me? Did you miss me?" The girls swooned.

"The twins forbidden love!!!!"

"Brother against brother!!!"

"Kawaii!!!"

When I looked into Hikaru's eyes I could feel myself breaking being this near his face. Things didn't get much easier however when Koaru captured me by the waist and pulled me towards him. The main proportion of teenage females of the room fainted at the scene.

"Sorry guys but I have work to do." Keeping my cool and my face composed I lifted myself up and walked over to the sofa of which I was designated to. Leaving behind me a pile of unconscious girls.

I lifted up m shoulder bag and pulled it over my body. Hesitantly I walked over to Kyouya. "I haven't been able to practice my hobbies recently and I would appreciative it if I could have some time off…"

"You have one hour." His voice was simple and commanding yet I was still surprised that he would let me just skip off my customers, but luckily for me I guess that the fact that they were all passed out on the floor helped.

Avoiding the gaze of the other members I slipped out the door. Soon enough I found the 2nd Music room I was looking for and I felt my heart leap when I saw the instruments all around me. I walked over to my violin case that lay hidden in the corner, I picked it up swiftly and began to play from a song I remembered when I was a child, never did I know where the tune came from but ever since I was born the lullaby had stayed with me; it made me sometimes wonder if that was the singing of my real mother. The melody flowed through my fingers, a sad and lonely tune yet powerful and moving.

I became one with the music my heart flowing with the notes but it wasn't much later that I realized I wasn't alone. I turned around to notice a group of about seven girls standing silently by the door. They appeared to be flustered by my playing but soon one stepped forward and spoke.

"You… really are beautiful." The other females nodded in agreement. I gestured to the sofa that sat just in front of the window.

"Please sit down." They rushed to the window ledge and peered at me. I kneeled on one leg onto the ground and felt the sun's raise from outside glitter in my eyes.

"Promise me something will you?" They looked at me questionably. I continued "… I don't think I will never be able to feel the same emotions as others do…-"

"What do you mean?" A brunette girl asked.

"- I don't have the same heart as others… please don't ever fall for me… because I believe I will never make you, or anyone else happy."

'_They should have noticed by now… didn't they realize my heart would remain a stone cold clasp?_'

They however did something unexpected. They smiled at me; not a mocking or patronizing intent was there. Their lips formed a smile of trust and reassurance.

"You really are different Fire." A beautiful blonde girl claimed. I smirked and slowly kissed her on the cheek.

"Still, don't you all trust me so easily… but I bite you know." The girl flushed a cherry red and the others followed her reaction. I took my violin and gracefully left the room.

'_Since they're so sweet I may as well have fun with it now anyway.'_


End file.
